Starting Over: Lois and Clark
by CSI fan 23
Summary: Clark falls into a rut after Alicia Baker's death. Though, with the help of his friends, he climbs out of it. Meanwhile, strangers come to Smallvile in search of Kal-El. X-Men X-over. Clois
1. Prologue

Starting Over- Post-Pariah

I'm too lazy to write it in every chapter, so here it is: I DON'T OWN SMALLVILLE OR ANY CHARACTERSAND NEVER WILL. ANY CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE, HOWEVER, I DO OWN.

Clark Kent sighed as he threw the small baseball against the wall, each time catching it. "You up here, Smallville?" Called the voice of Lois Lane, as she stood at the base of the stairs. The sound of the baseball hitting the wall got her attention, and she quickly went up to see him. "How you holding up?" She asked quietly as she sat on the couch; he was sitting on the floor. "I don't know…" He answered, catching the ball, and setting it on the ground. "Well, I'm just saying goodbye. I'm going back to Metropolis," She said, watching as he stood up, straightening his shirt. "When will you be back?" He asked, wanting her to stay a while longer. "Just a couple of weeks," Lois said, "Can't stay away for too long. I might be forgotten…" She finished dramatically; standing also. He sighed and faced her. "See you then." He told her, a faint smile on his face. He startled her by leaning down and giving her a hug. She nodded as he let her go.

There was silence between them as they faced each other. "I should probably go now," Lois said, stepping back. "Right," Clark said. He watched her as she walked down the stairs. "Lois," He called as she stepped on the last stair. "Yeah, Smallville?" She called as she turned around. "I'd never forget you," He called and watched her mouth turn into a small smile. "Good," She retorted and left. He rolled his eyes at the woman.

Lex Luthor looked over the screen of his laptop at the approaching figure of his father. "Yes, dad?" He questioned, a scowl on his face. "I see you received the invitation for the ceremony?" Lionel Luthor asked, unfazed. "Which one?" Lex asked, standing up. "Son, you know which one. I'd like to know how many other people you are bringing, so I can R.S.V.P." He explained. "You're not going, dad. Plus it's in a few weeks yet." The younger man said, "You are a guest in the mansion, and I've taken over Luthor Corp. Or have you forgotten your plan to assassinate Chloe Sullivan?" "This is my project… I am required to attend." Lionel said seriously. "Fine," Lex said, giving up, "I, along with a few guests, will attend." Lionel left wordlessly.

Somewhere along the side of the road, near the Kent Farm, a young man stood watching the sky. His faded jeans bore holes and tears, as his shirt was ripped, ready to be a rag. His backpack though, was emanating a blue glow. It suddenly stopped, and the man fell to his knees, clutching his head in agony.

TBC

Please R&R!


	2. Nicorette

Thank you for those few reviews I recieved. This is my first time as a writer, so thank you so much.Here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Here Without You

It took the young man a few seconds to realize where he was. His head throbbed, he was covered in dirt and sweat, and his shirt was missing. He quickly looked around for his backpack. His eyes settled on the ratty bag and he crawled over to it, placing it in his arms. "That was close," He whispered. This was his life. It was his job to make sure this stone wouldn't go out. Because if it did, so would he. And he'd never return.

One week later...

Jonathan Kent looked at his son, who was sleeping on the couch. He stifled the urge to smack his son as he let out a loud snore. He knew he shouldn't, though. He'd probably break his hand, and this was only the second time he's been able to sleep since Alicia's death. He hadn't brought it up, though. Jonathan just wished he could steal Clark's pain. Even if it was only for a moment. He was broken from his reverie as his son's voice filled his ears. "No, Alicia... I love you..." His voice was quickly silenced.

Clark looked around him. Why was he in the barn? He looked around before using his superspeed to Alicia's house. He searched the stables one by one, before finding Alicia's body in the sixth one. He dropped to his knees and held her lifeless body in his hands. Tears filled his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching fast. He didn't look up as a woman's gasp reached his ears. "No, Alicia... I love you..." He said quietly, tears falling from his eyes as he stroked her hair. "Clark," It was Lois, "I think I know who did this... and where to find him."

The next thing Clark knew, he was battling the man who had killed Alicia and attacked Lana and Jason. He used his heat vision on his sand form. He fell to the ground, burning up. Clark pinned the man to the wall, his fingers closing tightly around the others'throat. He saw Lois in the corner of his eye as she ran inside and grabbed his arm. "Stop, Clark." She pleaded as he squeezed tighter, "Let him go. He's not worth it." He finally relented and dropped his hands to his sides, clenched. "It's okay, Clark..." Lois soothed, embracing her saddened friend as she stroked his hair. (I don't think that happened, but I just added it for the plot.)

Jonathan saw his son bolt upright; he was drenched in his own sweat. "Another nightmare, son?" He asked quietly, sitting at the end of the couch, by his feet. "Yeah... it was different this time, though." He said, looking up, "Usually I wake up when I find Alicia in the barn. This time I relived fighting the guy who killed her. And Lois was in it." Jonathan looked at his son, sadness brimming within him. He hated seeing his son like this. First Lana, now Alicia.

Weeks later(Spoilers for Lucy)

"Lois, honey, Chloe is here." Martha called from the front door. "Honey?" Chloe questioned, "That's a new one for Lois." "Oh, it's out of habit... I call Clark that." The older woman said as Lois appeared behind her. "What are you doing here, Chlo?" She asked as the blonde stepped in, "And what are you wearing?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she took in her cousin's appearance. "Something Lucy got me." Chloe said, going over and sitting on the couch. "Great," Lois muttered and sat next to her.

Clark looked up and glanced at the girls, before looking back down at his magazine. He wasn't even reading the magazine. He was looking at a picture of him, Chloe, Lex, his parents,Lois, and even Lana and Jason. It wastaken when everything was good again. It had been at the party Lana had thrown for the football team's win. Chloe was next to him on his left side, Lex was next to her, a rare smile on his face, then was Lana and Jason. On his other side was Lois, where his arm was wrapped around her shoulders, then his parents. He smiled, and shut the magazine, placing it on the table in front of him.

"How've you been lately?" Chloe asked, looking at Clark. "I've been okay." He admitted, "Still having nightmares, though." His brow furrowed as a strange feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. "What's wrong, Smallville?" Lois asked, an eyebrow raised in question. Both women had noted the look on his face. "Nothing," He lied. He shot up and into the kitchen as the phone rang, using his normal speed. He quickly answered it. "Hey, Lex." He said, "Friday? Right! No, I didn't forget... fine. Seven it is." He hung up.He went back into the living room and sat down on the chair. "Lex is picking us all up at seven onFriday night for the ceremony and party." He answered, curious because the sensation disappeared when the phone rang.

Chloe had excused herself later that day, after her father had called her, requesting that she return home for dinner. She had begged to stay at the Kent's, but her father had arranged a special father-daughter bonding dinner in the town. Clark guessed that he wanted to spend time with her since they were going to the new restaurant that was built next to the Talon. It was a fancy place, but did not have a suit and tie theme. After she left, though, he and Lois had nothing to do. It had started to rain, and then turned into a full-blown storm.

"Great... just great..." Lois muttered, looking through her purse. "What are you looking for?" Clark asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her, "You know what? Don't answer that... I don't want to know." He turned his attention back to the television screen. "Very funny, Smallville. I'm just looking for gum." She snapped, getting irritated and nicotine deprived. "Calm down," He said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. There was a moment when she didn't think he was coming back, so she followed him. She took a seat as he started doing something, him not knowing she was right there. He opened a cupboard, reaching in for something. He threw it over his shoulder, and a pack of nicorette landed in front of her. "Smooth," She said, smirking, "Where'd you get this from?" "I got just incase you got all irritable bacause you were nicotine deprived like you are now." He said, leaning on the table in front of her. "Come on, Smallville. I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" She asked, leaning forward, her head on her entwined hands, palms down.

Clark thought about ot for a moment, looking up. He looked back down and realized Lois was now in front of him. "You're worse," He said, a playful smile smile on his face. She glared at him. He backed away slowly, actually in fear of the woman in front of him. "Just be glad your parents are home." She said, giving him an empty threat. She was rewarded by him sticking his tongue out at her.


	3. XMen: Introduced

Thank you for those few reviews I recieved. This is my first time as a writer, so thank you so much. Here's chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Here Without You

Clark looked out the window as he thought of Alicia. He remembered, vividly, their first real date. They had gone ice skating, he had fell on his butt more than three times, and then they had gotten a cup of hot chocolate. That was one of his best nights. He had loved Alicia, he could be himself around her, and she had been killed. She had even loved him back. That was something he had rarely felt from someone other than his parents.

A loud knock on the door had broken him from his thoughts. He turned from the window and answered the front door. "Hey, Pete!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing back in Smallville?" "I ran into a guy a week ago. He said he knew you," Pete said, licking his chapped lips, "I decided that, since Lex's party or whatever is tomorrow night, that I'd go. He's coming, and I thought it'd give me a chance to catch up with everyone." "Come in," Clark said, stepping back so the boy could go in, "I'm glad you're here. Where are you staying?" "Me and Bart thought we'd stay here." Pete said. 'Bart Allen?' ran through his head, 'It can't be...'

"Here?" Clark asked, rubbing his chin, "I don't know if we have enough space. With Lois in my room-" "Dude, you have a chick rooming with you?" Bart Allen asked, appearing behind Pete, an apple in his hand. "She's Chloe's cousin." Clark said, frowning at him, "I don't know if we have enough space in the house. "Don't worry, Clark. You and I can sleep in the barn, and Petey here can have the couch." Bart said, super-speeding the room. "It's Pete," Pete said irritated. "Listen, Bart. If you stay here, you can't talk about... my you know..." Clark said. "Clark jr.?" Pete asked, clueless. Clark's face heated up. "Oh no," Bart said, "Has-"

"Maybe... twice." Clark said, "But I meant my abilities. She doesn't know yet." Bart nodded, holding in laughter. "Come off it!" He exclaimed, "It was an accident both times! The first time was in a field. I had amnesia." "First time's an accident. Second time's not." Bart said. "Fine, Bart." He said, scathingly, "We had just gotten chased by her father, we were covered in dirt, so we went home. She took a shower, and then I got in when she was done." "That's definitely not all." Bart said, "Is she hot? Gimme the details." "No. She's definitely not." Clark lied, "But she came in when I was in the shower." Bart whispered something into his ear. His face heated up. "My shirt." He said weakly, and stalked off. "Damn, Kent. I'm the fastest man alive, and all you do is take showers and you get all the chicks." Bart said before clearing out the fridge in three seconds.

Thursday Night-6:45 p.m.

"Clark!" Was heard after the slam of a door echoed. Clark stood up and felt a wind pass by him. He looked back at where he, Pete, Lois, and Bart were just sitting. Bart was missing. There was a scream and a crash. Clark ran outside at a normal speed. "Mom!" He shouted, seeing his mother unconscious in his father's arms. "Bart, what did you do?" Clark shouted, going over to them. "It wasn't me this time!" He exclaimed, helping a figure up. Clark moved in front of Bart and looked at the young man, noting that his backpack was glowing. "He's hurt." Clark said, looking him over. The man let out a low growl before crouching on his feet. He was wearing a thick jacket and sweat pants, something he took from a homeless person a few hours back.His head shot up as he made eye contact with Clark. "Kal-El..." He whispered, "Is that you?" Clark nodded. "How do you know me?" He asked. "We've been looking for you," The man said, pulling out a metallic device and speaking into it, "I found him... or rather he found me." "Okay, we've tracked you. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Tell him we're not going to harm him. And don't tell him about our organization yet. And don't-" A woman's voice said. "Okay, Ororo. I'll keep my mouth shut." He said, pocketing the device.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked as they got back inside. "I was sent to find you, Kal-" He said, but was interrupted. "Clark," He interupted. "-Clark," He said, "I can't tell you anything else until they get here. And don't worry, Clark. You're not as alone as you think." He gave a nod to the others and went outside. He didn't flinch as Bart appeared next to him. "Hello," He said, nodding slightly. "Who are you?" He asked, cutting straight to the point. "I'm kind of surprised you don't recognize me," He replied softly, "I have dad's nose and mom's brownhair." "Wow," Bart said, "I never thought I'd see you again." "Me neither. But when I was sent to find Clark, I had a feeling I'd be seeing you." The older man said, looking up as he heard the jet approaching. He stood straight and tall, looking up, as it appeared above them, lights shining down on them from above.

Jonathan led the family outside as wind stormed up around them, and lights shone through the windows. He shielded his eyes as a semi-large jet landed. It could fit sixteen people, and you could walk around in it. He watched in amazement as the door opened, and three men came out, one burly looking, another one who was wearing sunglasses, and the other in a wheel chair. The mysterious man went over to the handi-capped man.

"Hello, Professor. Hey, Logan. Scott." He said, "I found him, Professor." "Good work. This is a whole new level of power for a rookie like you," He said, "Gosee Jean. She'll get you some clothes." "Thank you, Professor." The man said and went into the jet. "Bartholemeu, you may go also. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, if you'll allow me to, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Charles Xavier. Founder of a school for the Gifted." He said, holding out a hand. Logan sneered from behind him. "Logan, that behavior is not acceptable. Go wait in the jet with Rogue." He said as Jonathan shook his hand. With a grumble, Logan went back inside.

"Excuse his behavior. Logan doesn't like long flights, and he's just a little defensive since Jean's Phoenix episode where she almost died." Xavier said, "Of course, we all are. We almost lost one of our beloved Professors and friends that day. Now, if you'll follow Scott and I into the jet, we have somewhere to go." Scott pushed him inside, Jonathan, Martha, Lois, Clark, and Pete behind them.

"Here are some fresh clothes, unless you would like to wear those all the time." Jean Grey said, eyeing her students' clothes, "Where'd you get them? I thought you had a whole bag of stuff." "Well, you see Professor, it's actually a neat story..." He gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "It's the age, isn't it? All eighteen year olds are the same." She said and left him to change. He quickly did so,changing into the black shirt with a silver 'X' on the back, and his favorite pair of jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror. He noted that prickles of hair stuck out of his chin, above his upperlip, and cheeks, since he hadn't shaved for a week. "Maybe I'll keep the mustache." He said, winking. All the hair disappeared from his face except from above his upperlip. "I wonder of Professor Grey will like it." He said cockily, "Yeah, right."

"So explain to me why we're on a jet to... who knows where!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Calm down, Mr. Kent," Bart said, "My brother started here a month ago. If these people were bad, he wouldn't have gotten on the jet." "That's right," Jean said, "He may be Logan's twin, but he knows who the right people are." "Are you saying I don't know who the right people are?" Logan asked, looking at her. "She turned her head and looked him in the eye. "I'm just saying that you don't always pick the right people to be with." She said. Ororo looked at the both of them, and at Scott. His jaw was clenched, his arms were folded across his chest, but his hands were clenched so tight together that his knuckles were tight. "Anyway," The professor cut in, "We would like Clark to attend school here." He stopped talking when his newest student came out of his the bathroom.

"Hey, Strider. I didn't see you come in." Rogue said as he sat next to her, Bobby Drake, andPyro a.k.a. John. "So what is this school about?" Martha asked. "It's for what humans call mutants." Scott said, "Us mutants developed these abilities when we were younger. Most of us no younger than Lucas' age." He pointed to Strider, who was trying to put out Pyro's ball of fire. "What do these mutants do?" Clark asked. "Well, you've met Bart, so you know what he does." Lucas said, standing up, "I, however, have more than the usual amount since I wasfirstborn in a whole mutant family. We've had powers for many generations, and it all started over with Bart." "How many abilities do you have?" Clark asked. "Let's see..." He said, looking down. "About thirty in all." Logan said, "Plus his adamantium." "He's a very special young man." Jean said, causing him to blush. Bobby elbowed him, knowing about his ever-growing crush on Professor.

"I think I want to join," Clark said after the Professors explained the school to him while the other few students were training in the middle of a dark field. They had landed over an hour ago, Pete, Lois, and Bart watching them. "Clark, you still have school to finish." Jonathan said. "I know, dad. But I can finish this and figure college out." He said. "The others are about twenty-two except for Logan, who's thirty-six, and Bobby, John, and Rogue, who are the same age." Xavier said, "And you can still go to college here. We are relocating the school here, thanks to Drew Webb's abilities to transport things." "Alright," Jonathan said, giving up, "But don't let him get hurt."

Lucas smirked as Bobby held up a hand. "Oh no, beware of ice storms." He said, and was greeted by a blast of cool air. "Not this way!" He exclaimed, as he felt ice reaching him. He turned around and put up a force field around Bart, Lois, and Pete. The next thing he knew, he was frozen upto his neck, and the force field was down. "That's attractive, Luke." Bart said. "So what are your names?" Lucas asked, wiggling his head, trying to unfreeze himself. "Pete Ross," Said the African American, who had gotten taller since the last time he had visited Smallville. "Lois Lane," Lois said, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of her, who's head was barely visible as it shook all over the place. "Sorry," He said, trying to still his head, "It's c-c-cold and I'm trying to unfreeze myself without hurting you guys." Bobby went over to him and looked at the Lucas popsicle. "It's not everyday I get a chance to freeze you," Bobby said, running a hand through his blonde hair, "Especially when your force field's not up." Lucas smirked as he got an idea.

Jean walked outside and raised an eyebrow as she saw a frozen Lucas standing across from Bobby. She watched as Lucas put up a force field around himself and blew the ice away using his thermo-heat. "Good job, Lucas." She said, going over to the group. "Thanks, Professor." He said as he lowered his guard. "What was your reasoning for not just doing that without the force field?" She questioned, raising her chin. "Well, you see, I couldn't let a fine lady like Lois Lane get hurt." He said, smirking, "Especially when it's my powers that would have caused it. You know, don't want toruin the chances of getting a date." He added the last part telepathically. "That'll never happen, Lucas." She said, "Now come on, we're taking the Kents to the school. If they like it for tonight, Clark might stay permanently." Pete frowned. Permanently? Then he'd probably never come back to Smallville or come see him and his old friends again.

Lucas felt wrong for having a crush on his Professor. The same one that almost died a year ago. The same one that is loved by both Scott and Logan. But he could have a chance. He was only eighteen, and she was twenty-two, almost twenty-three. But he knew that would probably never happen. Not for him, at least. His father didn't need anyone, especially not his mother, and he didn't need anyone. "I don't need anyone," He whispered to himself as he lied on the metallic bench of the X-jet. He suddenly curled up into a ball as a ringing filled his ears. He fell off the bench, and landed on his knees, hands over his ears. "It's Cerebro!" Shouted Logan as he struggled to keep calm. Clark frowned as the plance started descending. Ororo and Jean were both in pain from the sharp ringing in his ears. Clark unbuckled them and laid them on the floor before sitting in the seat. Lois went and sat in the other chair. She quickly pressed a few buttons and pulled upthe wheel, the jet going steady. "Lucas... what's going on?" Bart asked through gritted teeth. "I'll be back," Was the last thing he said and transported.

Lucas was in absolute pain as he teleported to the mansion. He saw that the doors were broken into and that there was a trail of blue sludge. "Stryker," He muttered and transported into Cerebro. He saw Magneto with the bars on his head, concentrating on the mutants. He used a shockwave of energy and knocked it off, ceasing the pain. Lucas stood up, sweat dripping from his nose onto the floor. "Why are you doing this?" He let out a raspy breath. Magneto let out a raspy breath and slumped forward. "He was being controlled." He said to himself as he lifted Eric Lensherr onto his back. He teleported out of Cerebro and pulled out his phone that led to the X-jet. "Are you there? Answer! Anyone answer!" He shouted into the device.

"Jean, are you alright?" Scott asked as he leaned over Jean. "I'm fine. What about Storm?" She asked, a hand on her head. "She's answering a signal on the phone." He answered, helping her sit up. "Hello? Respond." Storm a.k.a. Ororo said as she pressed a button. "It's me... Mag... Cere... control..." Lucas' voice was going out. Jean took the spot that Lois vacated a minute before. She put the head set on and listened along with Storm. "We can't hear you." Storm said, "You're breaking up!" "I'm at the school now. Magneto was being controlled somehow. That was making him concentrate on all the mutants." He said more clearly, "Do you know how incredibly exhausting it is to get into Cerebro when someone's doing that?" "I imagine very. We'll be there in aboutfiteen minutesunless you want to teleport to us now." Jean said. "I'll wait here," He said, "Magneto's strapped to the wall by my flames. He won't be going anywhere."


	4. Crossing Over

Thank you for those few reviews I recieved.  
I do NOT own either X-men or Smallville.This is my first time as a writer, so thank you so much. Here's chapter 4.  
And to Lavenderangel: My next one will be without a crossover.

Chapter 4: Here Without You

Clark tried not looking out the window. His thoughts drifted back to Lucas and how he could teleport. He remembered all the times Alicia had teleported away from him. He remembered the last night he saw her. He didn't believe her when she was innocent. She needed someone. He had promised to always be there for her. But the truth was, he had broken that promise. He had lied.

Lucas watched his mentor intently. "Lucas... after all these years of me training you, you won't even let me free?" His voice was quiet and rough. "No, Magneto," Lucas said, "I never learned anything from you. You took me away from my father and brother. For that, you'll never be forgiven." "You have found Bart again, haven't you?" Magneto asked. Lucas started to cough violently, and soon started wheezing. "What is it?" Magneto asked casually as he hung from the flame ropes. "You'd think a mutant wouldn't have to worry about asthma..." He wheezed out, a smirk on his face. He pulled the device out, knowing that teleporting would only hurt him more. He dropped it and went to the floor as a blue figure slithered up behind him and knocked him to the ground. 'Mystique!' He thought to himself. I'm having an asthma attack and Mystique is here. I can't breathe. Get here quickly!> He said telepathically to Jean. We're just about to reach it. Hold on.> She sent back. He lay on the floor, unable to breathe or fight back.

"What is it, Jean?" Scott asked as he saw the determined look on her face. "Mystique is trying to free Magneto." She said as Storm put the jet on to hyper speed, "He's having an asthma attack, so he's unable to fight back."

"What's going on?" Jonathan demanded as they sped the jet up. Scott turned to them. "Buckle up. There's a problem at the mansion, so we're trying to get there quicker." He said, adjusting his sunglasses as he closed his eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing sunglasses?" Pete asked, eyeing the man. "Hint: Don't go near him when they're off." Logan said, nervous. "I'm known as Cyclops around here. I'll demonstrate my ability later." Scott said, turning back to Jean and Storm. Hurry!> Lucas sent to Jean. "Hang on," She whispered.

Scott ran out of the jet as the doors opened, followed by Jean and Logan. "Stay here, all of you." Professor Xavier warned, "All will be well in a bit." His brows were furrowed in worry. "What's happening with my brother?" Bart demanded, standing up. Clark noted that he had grown a couple of inches since he had last seen him. "Don't go in there." Logan said, breathing heavily as he reappeared.

Clark was startled as he saw a red beam shoot out the top of the mansion. It quickly stopped. He stood up and moved to leave, but a hand prevented him from doing so. "What do you think you're doing?" Lois asked, pulling him back down next to her. "I can help them, Lois." He said. "They can take care of themselves, I'm sure." She said, raising an eyebrow, "You're staying right here." Jonathan raised his eyebrow at Martha. She gave him a look which clearly said, "What do you think?" He shrugged and watched the two of them argue, albeit quietly.

"Where does he keep his inhaler?" Scott shouted, running into Lucas' bedroom. Jean removed her lips from Lucas'. "And why do you have to do CPR on him? He'll think you love him or something!" He shouted, searching through his things. A minute later, Scott ran down the stairs, inhaler in hand. He quickly used it on Lucas, who wasn't responding. "Damn asthmatic." He muttered, earning a slap from his girlfriend, "What?" Lucas let out a loud gasp and sat up. "Good to see you back in the land of the living, Allen." Scott said. Lucas ignored him and stood up, his eyes aimed on Magneto.

He quickly went over to him. "Call Mystique off Logan." He growled, "You're too weak to do anything else. You can't even use your abilities." "She won't listen to me. She's being controlled." Magneto said. "By who?" Lucas demanded. "William Stryker." He said, "He didn't die. He somehow escaped after Logan saw him. There's no way to stop it. It has to wear off. Which means... three minutes until that happens." Lucas sighed and removed the flames, catching the weakened Magneto. "What are you doing? Stop Mystique from killing Wolverine." Magneto said. He looked over at his friend, and then back at his mentor. "He can take care of himself." Lucas said, suddenly teleporting.

"Listen, Eric." Lucas said, laying Magneto on the table, "I'll get Professor Grey to tend to your wounds, but you will have to promise me one thing. As a mentor to a student." Eric looked up at him. "You will promise not to use your abilities on any of us." He said firmly. "Done." Eric said, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Lucas teleported back to where Logan was with Mystique.

"Logan!" Scott shouted, "That's enough!" "Not until she's dead!" He growled, holding her by her throat. "Logan, that is quite enough." Lucas said calmly, feeling a sadness inside him, "You kow what? I don't care what you do... just remember she's all Eric has." Lucas teleported into the jet. "Logan's just cleaning up. You should be able to go inside now." He said sadly, and sat down on the bench. Storm watched him. They all knew he was sad and had issues. She just didn't know how deep they ran. "Are you coming, Lucas?" Storm asked. "No, I'll be there in a few minutes. Make sure to get the Kents and Mr. Ross, and Ms. Lanerooms. And getClarkand Bart the ones next to mine." Lucas said, closing his eyes. "Ah, those are thefinest of therooms," Storm said with a slight smile, "Come on, I'm sure you'll llike the mansion for tonight. We will bring you back tomorrow. Unfortunately, we have some business to attend to."

Bobby, Rogue, and John were the last ones to leave the jet. "We'll see you inside?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, guys. I'll be there in a bit. I just need to think." Lucas said and gave a small smile. He stood up and telepathically shut the doors as they left. He teleported into the garage. He sauntered over to Scott's red 2005 Mustang and opened the door, sliding into it. He shut the door and put his hands on the wheel. "What am I doing?" He asked himself, "Running away won't solve my problems... but I'm not running away. I'm just going to get a tuxedo for tomorrow night." He said and stuck his metal claw out of his knuckle, wincing. He stuck it in the ignition and turned, giving the car power.

"This one is perfect." Lucas said as he looked himself in the mirror. "It fits your build perfectly," Said the young woman as she leaned on the counter, "What's the occasion?" "Just a formal occasion at a friend's." He answered, facing her. "Are you sure it's okay?" He asked, looking down at himself. He heard a poof and she was in front of him. Her expression was scared as she let out a slight scream. "How the hell did I do that?" She shreiked. "Oh, geeze," He muttered, "I can explain. Just come with me. Let me take this off first." He teleported and returned, his clothes on. "Come on," He started, but she was gone. He let out a frustrated sigh and teleported to the mansion.

Lucas looked around before leaning down on one knee and changing his eyes to Xavier's. "Welcome, Professor." Said the computer as it let him into Cerebro. He walked in, but was stopped by two voices. "What do you think you're doing?" It was Jean. "That's dangerous." Ororo said, "If you take one more step-" He ignored her and went in. The two ran inside after him, narrowly avoiding getting shut out. Lucas put the helmet on and looked at the two Professors. "You are in so much trouble," Jean said, causing Lucas to look away, ashamed. "I'm doing this for a reason, Professor." He said, "Now be quiet."

Lucas concentrated on the woman he met at the shop. He didn;'t concentrate hard enough, though. He didn't want to cause disaster for the other mutants in the world. He saw a breaking line in thepattern, and finally it stopped. The girl was in West Chester, New York. Close to them. "Is that who you're looking for? Who is she?"Ororo asked. "I met her a few minutes ago when I was in Arizona. She teleported on me when I was gone for a second. She's no older than I am.She must be scared." Lucas said, taking the helmet off, "I'm going to get Bart to get her. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." He waved, opened the door, and teleported out of there.

Clark looked around his bedroom. He was broken out of his thoughts of Alicia by an incessant knocking on the door. "Hold on," He said and went over to the door, swinging it open. "You're a mutant?"


End file.
